Victorious Goes to Squaw Valley
by Maple Pup
Summary: Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Sikowits go to Squaw Valley USA on a ski vacation! Contains Bori, Jandre and Cobbie
1. Chapter 1

Students at Hollywood Arts got a vacation from December 23 to January 16. The gang was bored with Los Angeles in a few days, so Beck asked his uncle if the gang could borrow his van and they would go up to Squaw Valley USA for two weeks. Their parents said that they needed a chaperone, and the gang knew exactly who to ask. That's right- their favorite teacher, Sikowits.

They left LA at seven in the morning with Andre and the wheel. Sikowits was in the front and Jade, Cat and Robbie were in the back. Tori and Beck sat in the way back, much to Jade's displeasure. "I don't trust Vega with Beck," she frowned.

"Oh Jade, it could be worse," Sikowits said cheerfully. "You could be in the middle seat and crammed like Cat is right now."

"Huh," Jade snapped and snipped the air with her scissors. "If Vega so much _looks_ at my boyfriend, I'm going to give her something she'll remember for a _long_ time. You hear that, Vega?"

In the way back, Tori went pale. She closed the curtain that separated the way back from the back and whispered to Beck, "Are you sure that this was a good idea?"

"Yep," Beck replied confidently. "Jade needs to learn that sometimes you can't get whatever you want all the time." Just then, they heard the sound of scissors on fabric. "Jade, please leave clothing and my uncle's car alone," Beck didn't look so calm now.

Then Tori's phone buzzed. She read her text message and went three shades paler. "Oh..." was all that she could say. Her voice shook and Beck saw unshed tears in her brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Tori shook and wordlessly handed him her phone. Beck read the message. _Tor, the house burned down from Trina's latest party. It started in your room where some of Trina's friends were smoking. They put it out, but everything was destroyed. You go to Squaw Valley and have fun. – Mom_

All Beck could do was look at Tori. She was huddled in her seat gasping and swallowing hard, trying to keep from bursting into tears. "Come here, Tori." Beck unbuckled their seatbelts against his better judgment and pulled her onto his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

Beck's shirt was getting wet, but he didn't notice and just just wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. The van stopped and Sikowits peered into the way back. "Long story," Beck said and gently pried Tori's arms from around his neck. "Cat will clean you up."

On cue, Cat noticed Tori and Beck. "What happened?" she asked. Beck mouthed, _Tell you later_ and Cat took Tori's hand and led her away.

"Her room burned. Cut her a little slack." Beck explained to Sikowits before heading over to Jade. "Hey babe,"

"You smell like Vega," Jade sniffed Beck's shirt. "Did you get close to her? And why is your shirt wet?"

"It's wet because I spilled water on it and I smell like Tori because I've been sitting next to her for an hour."

"Fine, I believe that." Jade took Beck's hand. "And speaking of Vega, what's she melting down about this time?"

"Her room burned down thanks to Trina. That's pretty awful. You go to Squaw Valley for vacation and fifteen minutes into the trip, you hear that you room burned down."

"Too bad Vega didn't burn with it. That would make my day." Jade flashed one of her infamous smirks.

"Jade, that isn't very nice. I want you to take it back this instant! I know you don't like Tori, but don't say stuff like that."

"Fine, I take it back."

Ten minutes later, the gang was back on the road. Tori looked fine now that Cat had removed all her make-up. In fact, she looked even prettier now that she had no make-up on. "I'm sorry," she said to Beck, "It's just that all my stuff is…gone and my room is ruined," she bit back tears and trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Come here," Beck reached for Tori and lifted her into his lap again. "You can cry. I would too if my RV burned."

Tori gulped and he held her while she sobbed. She leaned into him and he stroked her hair. _It's so silky and soft. _Beck thought. When he had kissed her on her first day, he had been tempted to break up with Jade and ask her out. But Beck was smart. He knew that Jade would flip out and kill Tori if he broke up with her.

Finally Tori's tears stopped. Beck lifted her face up and wiped the tears of her face with the pad of his finger. Her skin was just so smooth and soft. Beck knew that his finger lingered on her face, but he couldn't help himself. At the moment, all Beck wanted was to pull her close and kiss her like he had during Sikowits's class.

He took a deep breath and tried to control himself, but he couldn't. "Tori Vega, I've had feelings for you since you spilled coffee on me." he whispered. "I know I should break up with Jade because I love you so much, but I'm afraid." Beck pulled Tori close and pressed his lips firmly on hers. It was the kind of kiss that you give someone to make up for years and years of not being able to kiss them.

_I should stop, _the voice in the back of Beck's head said, but Beck ignored it and suddenly took control of his body. His hand was in her hair, but instead of pushing him away, Tori just deepened it. You could describe it as just so wrong, but to Beck it felt so right.

If you asked Beck what the best moment of his life was, he would say that it was this one. Tori's lips on his, his hand in her hair. It was wrong and right at the same time.

!#$%^&*

That was how Beck felt. Tori's feelings were so different. Her version of the morning put a spin on what happened.

When Beck refused to let Jade in the way back with him and Tori, she was nervous. Jade could do some serious damage if she wanted to. Tori wanted to have a peaceful vacation. She didn't want to be looking over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure that Jade wasn't going to kill her.

Of course, Beck assured her that Jade needed to learn a lesson about not always getting what she wanted. Then Tori got a text from her mother.

She wanted to cry. The lump in her throat got bigger and bigger. "Oh…" she choked out and then her throat closed up completely.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked, but Tori couldn't answer. She handed her phone to him and he read it slowly. Tori balled herself up in her seat. All she was thinking was, _How could this happen? Why did it have to be in my room?_

"Come here, Tori." Beck said and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then he lifted her into his lap and held her close while she sobbed into his shoulder. She couldn't stop her thoughts. _My room burned down. All my stuff is ashes. It was all Trina's fault. My room will never be the same again._ Her thoughts shifted from her room to Beck's arms around her. _Jade is going to kill me. _She trembled slightly and Beck whispered, "Shh, it's okay."_I can't believe that I'm this close to Beck right now. I still have big-time feeling for him._

The door to the way back opened and Sikowits poked his head in. "Long story," Beck said and gently unwrapped Tori's long arms from around his neck. "Cat will clean you up."

Cat skipped in. "What happened?" she asked and took Tori's hand. "Come with me." Even as she was led away by Cat, Tori glanced back to see Beck talking to Jade.

In the bathroom, Cat pulled a bottle of make-up remover from her bag and scrubbed Tori's face clean. "You're good to go, Tori." she said and they walked back to the van together. "And by the way, tell me what happened?"

"I'm just so confused," Tori confessed. "My room burned down and I was just so shocked, then Beck picked me up and put me on his lap. I still have feelings for him and then he let me cry into his shoulder and he comforted me."

"Wow," Cat said sympathetically. "That _is_ a lot to deal with, especially all in one day. Just use your acting skills, put on your bravest face and shove down your feelings about Beck. If Jade finds out, it's going to be pretty ugly."

"I know. I'll try, Cat. Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome. Now remember, I'll be right by your side for the whole ordeal. Now, don't say anything to Jade. Beck's lecturing her about being nice to you."

"Thanks for everything Cat. You're probably my best friend in the whole entire world." Cat and Tori smiled at each other and headed back to the van.

When they were on the road again, Tori apologized to Beck. "I'm sorry. It's just that my stuff is… gone and my room is ruined." she bit back tears. _Don't cry now. Be tough. Bottle up your feelings. You're acting right now._

"Come here," Beck lifted Tori onto his lap like he had the first time. "You can cry. I would too if my RV burned."

Tori gulped and leaned into his shoulder. He enfolded her in a hug and stroked her hair. _Jade is going to kill me._ But Tori didn't care. She liked the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

When she stopped crying he wiped her tears away. Tori also liked his rough finger on her skin. It felt so good and right.

"Tori Vega, I've had feelings for you since you spilled coffee on me." He told her softly. "I know I should break up with Jade because I love you so much, but I'm afraid."

Tori was still taking this in when she felt his lips pressing against hers. She was unsure of herself and considered pulling away when Beck's hand ruffled her hair. That did it. Tori deepened the kiss and rubbed his back.

When they finally pulled away for breath, Beck's face broke into a smile and Tori felt a grin spread across her face. "That was amazing," she whispered and Beck's hand cupped her face.

"If I break up with Jade, will you go out with me?" he breathed and brushed her hair away from her face with his free hand.

"Yes. But when will you tell her?" Tori asked.

"After the vacation, a few days before school starts up again," Beck replied. "That will give her enough time to cool off before she makes the connection."

"Of course," Tori said and then kissed him again. She was so happy that she completely forgot about her room.

This whole thing felt so right. In reality, Tori knew it was wrong. She wasn't a cheater. She didn't steal people's boyfriends away from them. But when Beck kissed her and put his hands in her hair, it just felt so right. She wanted to keep going on forever and stay in his arms for a live time. It was so wrong, but felt too right to give it up. Jade could deal with it.

_Is this the right thing to do?_ She wondered. _I don't want to break Jade's heart like this. She and Beck have been going out for two whole years._

Her head said to tell Beck to stay with Jade, but her heart told her to accept Beck's offer. _Follow your heart, Tori. If you do anything, then just follow your heart. Don't let your head get in the way. Always follow your heart._


	2. Chapter 2

It took nine hours to get to where they were staying, in Squaw Valley Lodge, a ski-in, ski-out hotel. It was absolutely awesome. They had reserved three rooms.

"Cat and I will stay in the first room." Jade said and grabbed the room key. "Oh, and Vega is not invited."

"I think that Robbie, Beck and I can stay in the second room," Andre suggested. "Which leave Tori with…Sikowits."

Beck cut in smoothly. "You now, Sikowits could stay with Robbie and Andre and me and Tori could share a room."

"No," Andre said. "Just… no."

"That sounds like a plan," Sikowits cut in. "If you two boys wouldn't mind sharing your room with me."

"Fine," Andre huffed and then whispered to Beck, "Don't even think about making a move on my girl. Keep your hands to yourself."

With a sigh, Beck turned to face Andre. "One, you and Tori aren't dating, so she's not your girl and two, I'm not a slut. Of course, I'll keep my hands to myself." he leaned down and whispered so only Tori could hear, "Maybe."

Everybody hauled all of their stuff, including skies (or in Jade, Robbie and Andre's cases, snowboards) into their rooms.

Once in their room, Tori laid down on the couch. When she was sure that Beck was gone, she drew in a ragged breath and allowed a few tears to leak out of her eyes before letting loose.

Halfway down the hall, Beck remembered that he forgot the car keys in Tori and his room. He opened the door to hear Tori crying. _She didn't want to bother me. _he realized guiltily.

He lifted Tori off the couch. "You never have to feel like you're bothering me," he said to the angel in his arms and laid her down on the bed before closing the curtain. Beck stood up and walked away, but Tori pulled him back.

"Stay," she ordered and then her tone changed. "Please stay with me, Beck. I can't stand to lay here alone." Her voice cracked and her last few words were a whimper.

So Beck climbed into the bed with Tori and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Tori snuggled up closer to him and Beck realized that her forehead was hot. "You're burning up."

When he was really feverish, Beck liked to take a shower in luke-warm water. "Tori, you're burning up right now. I think you should take a shower." he said.

Beck lifted Tori into the bathroom and set her down, but her legs gave way and she slumped down. _What if she falls in the shower and hurts herself?_ Beck decided that he would still put her in the shower, but stay nearby in case anything happened.

She got into the shower and tossed her clothes out onto the bathroom floor. Beck picked them up and threw them into their dirty clothes bag. Tori had been sweating like mad on that couch; she probably didn't want those clothes unless they had been washed.

Five minutes later, the water was still running and Beck checked to see if Tori was okay. "Tor, are you alright?" he called.

"Help me Beck," Tori whimpered. "I feel like if I move, I'm going to kill myself." That really got Beck moving.

He was tentative about reaching in and picking Tori up. He tried not to look at her body and handed her a towel. It felt to the ground and Beck couldn't help himself. He looked down and saw that Tori wasn't moving, but was still breathing. "Oh my God," he breathed and set Tori on top of the bed before reaching for his phone.

"Beck," the voice of his angel sounded. "Beck, don't call anyone. I'm okay." Tori struggled to sit up before she was aware of her nakedness.

"I couldn't find your clothes and I don't know where I threw the dirty clothes bag," Beck apologized. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He then got an idea and told her, "I'll be right back."

It turned out that Tori's clothes were still in the van like Beck had thought. Of course, she was being picky and refused to wear any of her shirts because they were, "too tight" so Beck gave her one of his T-shirts. He wanted to unpack the car, but Tori pulled him into bed with her.

Beck knew that he shouldn't be sleeping with Tori, but when she turned her puppy-dog eyes on him, he just couldn't resist her. He _was_ tired and fell asleep with his arms around Tori and his nostrils filled with the scent of her.

!#$%^&*

Andre was wondering where Beck and Tori were. He hadn't seen either of them all day. Sikowits was worried too and together, they unlocked the door to their room.

No Tori and no Beck. They weren't in the kitchen, bathroom or on the couch. Then Andre noticed that the curtain for privacy was closed. He opened it up and looked into the bed.

Both Beck and Tori were sleeping there. Tori had her face in Beck's shoulder and she had one of Beck's T-shirts on. This made Andre furious. He was going to ask Tori out, but she was sleeping with _Jade's boyfriend_ and was wearing _Jade's boyfriend's _shirt.

Sikowits joined him. "Whoa, they've been busy this afternoon." Andre let out a growl of possessiveness.

"She's _mine_, not Beck's. He has a girlfriend."

"Let's not say anything. This is their deal. We don't want to spoil everyone's vacation." Sikowits said to Andre.

"Huh," Andre snarled but allowed himself to be led out of the room. He was shocked. How come Tori chose Beck over him? He was hot, he liked music and he was single. What had Beck done that Andre hadn't to win Tori's heart? This wasn't fair. Victoria Ann Vega was _his_ and nobody else's. Beck was going to pay for this little stunt.

**AN This is Bori all the way. No Tandre, but I plan on adding some Jandre and maybe a little Cobbie. Sorry Bade fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori woke up to a pair of lips on hers. She giggled and Beck picked her up bridal style and spun her around the room. "I thought you were sick," he smiled and pressed his lips to hers once again. Their tongues battled for dominance and Tori surprised herself by winning.

She and Beck fell back onto the bed and she ended up on top, but Beck didn't stand for it. He flipped her over and remained in control until they heard the door open. Andre strolled in. "Here are your…" he trailed off. "Uh, lift tickets." Tori knew that her lips were swollen and she could feel the weight of Beck's body on top of hers. _Perfect timing, _she thought sarcastically.

"Andre, can you not mention this to anyone?" Tori asked, wiggling out from under from under Beck. "He says he's going to break up with Jade, but he's going to do it after the vacation."

"Fine, but I need a hug from my favorite girl," Andre smirked at Beck, who shook his head at Tori. He was telling her not to, but Tori couldn't risk it and hugged him before standing by Beck, who put his arm around her.

Andre put the lift tickets onto the table and left. Tori was the first one to speak, "Uh, Beck, I don't really trust him."

"I know, babe, but we'll fix things with Andre." Beck smirked. "He's been crushing on Jade for a while and this is his big chance to get her. He'll go for it, hook, line and sinker."

"You think," Tori was doubtful. Then she thought about it. _This just might work. If Andre can get over me, then he'll fall for Jade._

They got on their equipment and headed for the slopes. Jade and Andre were on snowboards, and the rest were on skis. Jade frowned at Beck, "Why are you with _that_?"

"Don't be a gank!" Beck said sharply. Tori was surprised by his ferociousness. "I'm tired of it, Jade. I haven't even said good morning and you're already at it- again."

"Well, if you can't appreciate me, then I'll go to someone who can!" Jade snapped. "Andre, we're getting pizza tonight."

Andre looked pleasantly surprised. Tori knew that Beck was right; Jade was nice to Andre _and _very attractive as well. "Sure,"

"You don't deserve someone like me!" Jade took Andre's hand and stomped off. "We're going to do better things!"

"So we're over?" Beck called about the sound of other skiers and riders talking and the roar of the lifts and gondola.

"Oh yes, we're over!" Jade yelled.

Tori wanted to believe that Jade was over Beck. But Jade wasn't the type to give up so easily. And with Andre on her side, there was no telling what both of them might be capable of. And there were lots of places where Jade could hurt Tori, especially at a ski resort.

"Don't worry," Beck said. "She won't try anything," he hesitated. "But just in case, we'll stick together. I don't want you getting hurt."

!#$%^&*

Meanwhile, Jade and Andre were plotting. They were on the lift. Tori and Beck were one chair ahead of them and were planning to do Funnel.

"I'll get Beck back," Jade growled. "By the time this vacation is over, Beck will be mine and he won't care about Vega."

"By the time this vacation is over, I'll have Tori and she will hate Beck," Andre vowed.

"And if we can't split them apart, then we'll ruin Vega's life." Jade said darkly. "And if Beck refuses to date me, I'll let you punch him."

"Fine, but then you have to ruin Tori's life yourself," Andre agreed. The summit was nearing, so they shoved the bar up and prepared to get off.

They did everything as fast as they could so they wouldn't lose track of Tori and Beck. The first task was Jade's. She would push Tori and hope that she fell. Sooner or later, Tori would be tired of getting hurt and would go crying to Andre.

Well, they were hoping that it would end like that and Tori would dump Beck. Then Beck and Jade would be back together. Of course, Andre and Jade would still be really good friends.

Personally, Andre and Cat and of course, Beck, were the only two people in their little group who Jade could stand to be around for more than five minutes. Well, without insulting, punching or making them do anything ridiculous.

At the top of the trail, Beck skied down, but Tori hesitated. Jade shoved her hard and she went off. Her skis caught an edge and she went tumbling down. Her skis flew off and her poles scattered. Jade and Andre dropped her skis and poles by her and then were down in a flash.

When they looked up, Beck was helping Tori up. Andre and Jade exchanged a smirk and then skied some glades.

Their dirty work was over for the day.

!#$%^&*

Beck helped Tori up. Her face was cut and she was probably going to have multiple bruises. "What happened back there?" Beck asked, confused. One minute she had been at the top o f the trail and the next she was on the ground.

"I felt someone push me and then I caught an edge." Tori sounded just as confused as Beck was. "Then someone dropped my skis and poles off."

"Is your face okay?" Beck asked, concerned.

"My face?" Tori asked and then reached up and felt it. "Does it look bad? I thought it was just a little scraped,"

"_A little scraped_? It's all bloody." Beck took his glove off and gently pressed down on Tori's cheek. "Does that hurt?"

She winced. "Yes, thank you, Beck. Now I feel it,"

"We'll go to the lodge and fix you up," he said cheerfully. Tori didn't feel that cheerful. Her face hurt and she was almost positive that it had been Jade who had pushed her.

**AN If you want any trail or place around Lake Tahoe or Squaw Valley mentioned, review! And for snowboarders, would I put that they (example) "skied the glades"? If you know the answer, review! And thank you to emi (you should really get an account!) percabethHP234 (I try update as much as possible) and sunshineturtle09 (thanks! I'm going at try to add a chapter a week at least. I know it's pathetic, but I have school)**


End file.
